


Delicacy

by chrobins



Series: Haikyuu!! Request Fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fill for @sardothien on twitter! Kuroo is a writer and Akaashi is his editor. Office smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

Being a writer is nice, Kuroo thinks to himself. He likes that he has an office in a nice building with a nicely-sized room and a nice view of the city below and a nice desk with enough legroom to spread his legs and a nice secretary who always leaves him a cup of dark coffee and a sugar doughnut on his desk every morning and a nice editor with pretty eyes and pretty lips that wrap around his cock nicely.

 

There are no curtains on his floor-to-wall windows, and it kind of feels like voyeurism with his pants around his ankles and his pretty editor sucking his cock like he was born to do it. Kuroo lets his head flop back against his chair, a low groan escaping his lips as Akaashi works him like magic. It had started out as subtle meetings, a few quick kisses here and there, but the thrill grew exponentially and here he was getting a blowjob from under his desk with the whole world behind him watching.

 

The small mewls and heavy breaths coming from between his legs only made everything better. Kuroo peered down at Akaashi, in awe of how something so big could fit in the pretty man's mouth. And Akaashi had no problem taking Kuroo all the way to the back of his throat, and he did this often which was not good for Kuroo's heart but very good for the thrilling orgasm he was about to have.

 

But like all good things, his play time was interrupted by the loud bang of his door opening and another coworker storming into his office. Kuroo knew there was only one person in the entire building who refused to knock on doors before entering and threatening to break open doors that were weak to his gym routines. "Tetsu! I've got news!"

 

Akaashi stopped his movements, pulling his mouth away with a gentle pop. As long as Bokuto stayed on the other side of the desk, everything would be fine. "What could be so important that you would interrupt my alone time and come in without knocking?" Kuroo rubbed his temples. "Kou, if you didn't win the lottery, don't bother." Bokuto frowned and looked to the ground, his hair wilting with his attitude. Everything was going swimmingly.

 

Until he felt a hot mouth on his cock and Kuroo screwed his eyes shut at the delicious warmth. He slammed his desk table suddenly, causing Bokuto to look up. "You okay, Tetsu?" Bokuto asked with a concerned expression on his face, voice quieter than usual Kuroo waved him off.

 

"Nah, I'm fine." He tried closing his legs to get Akaashi to stop, but he felt hands pushing against his inner thigh, keeping his cock open for business. Kuroo let out a shaky sigh; hopefully Bokuto would leave soon. "What happened, Kou?" Bokuto's hair sprung back to life and he stood up straighter.

 

"Your work has reached ten thousand volumes sold! There's going to be a small celebration party for you tonight!" Bokuto cheered happily. Kuroo smiled back, and it was all he could do as he felt the tip of his cock his the back of Akaashi's throat repeatedly. It was extremely hard not to come right then and there, but he had to survive and wait for Bokuto to leave.

 

“That’s great, Kou. Thanks for...letting me know.” Kuroo just wanted to moan, grab onto Akaashi’s hair and fuck his mouth until he came. But he was getting close to doing so because Bokuto was turning to leave, but with Kuroo’s bad luck, his phone began to rang. Kuroo grimaced as Bokuto turned back around, curious to see who it was. He picked up the phone gingerly and placed the receiver to his ear.

 

“Hello Kuroo-san. This is Kiyoko.” Kuroo bit his lip. “I was wondering if you’ve seen Akaashi?” He took a deep breath and snuck a glance between his legs and small the devilish smirk his editor was sporting before going back on his cock; Kuroo covered his mouth from making any noise. “Did you send him on another one of your errands?” Kuroo gulped; _she knew_. “I don’t mind at all; just make sure he’s back at a decent time; he has work too, you know.” Kuroo could hear the grin in her voice. “Or are you two going to take the day off again?”

 

Bokuto was lounging cluelessly on one of the chairs, fiddling with his thumbs. Kuroo wished he would just get up and leave. He was so close to climaxing… “I’m sure Akaashi will be back from his errand soon.” He jolted a little as he felt the back of Akaashi’s throat hit the tip of his cock. Kiyoko hung up and Kuroo carefully placed the receiver down.

 

“Koutarou.” Bokuto sprung up from his seat and stood up, acting as if he had done something wrong. “Don’t you have important work to get to?” The owlish man gasped as he remembered the huge stack of papers still sitting on his desk waiting to be signed. Kuroo offered a light smile and Bokuto left his office, leaving the room quiet.

 

Kuroo scooted back a little, giving Akaashi more room. “Fuck, Akaashi, let me fuck your mouth.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto silken brown hair as the editor relaxed himself for what was about to come. But the smugness in his eyes made Kuroo all the more upset at how much he wasn’t in control as he thought. It only took a few quick thrusts into Akaashi’s slick and relaxed mouth for him to come.

 

Watching Akaashi’s eyelids flutter closed as he swallowed Kuroo’s thick seed, the writer watched in awe at how his calm and gentle editor could do such dirty things to him with other people on the verge of discovering his secret, mouth full of sticky come. Kuroo let out a low groan, leaning his head back. He wasn’t even thirty and yet he sometimes felt that a heart attack was going to happen to him at such a young age. He moaned a bit as Akaashi licked Kuroo clean, leaving no trace behind except for the thin coat of his saliva on Kuroo’s cock as he zipped the other back up. Kuroo closed his eyes, lips twitching into a slight smile as Akaashi leaned over and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

 

“Thanks, Kuroo-san.” The writer opened his eyes in time to see that smug smile on Akaashi’s face. It suited him quite nicely, and it made his pride swell with the fact that he had the power to turn that face of pure confidence to one with whiney desperation. “Did you need more errands done tonight?” He asked, his voice calm but his smile not disappearing. Kuroo licked his lips.

 

“Only if you want the day off tomorrow.” Kuroo said, eyeing Akaashi, picturing him without any clothes and riding his cock in his penthouse suite. It made his pants feel even tighter at the thought. Akaashi only smiled.

 

“Both of us know that too many days off isn’t a good thing.” Akaashi’s face was of pure innocence but Kuroo knew it was all just a facade. “You have a party tonight, right? Congratulations.” And then his pretty editor was gone and all Kuroo could feel was the ghost of Akaashi’s lips on his skin, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
